Football Forever: College
by Sebastian95
Summary: Sena and the Enma Devil Bats fight towards the Rice Bowl and also search for challenging foes, and memorable moments.
1. Hell Yeah!

_This is the writer here, my story will pick up after the Koigahama game at the end of Eyeshield 21 chapter 333. Eyeshield 21 and it's characters belong to its respective copyrighters and what not and the characters you don't recognize will most likely be mine or one of the OC's people will hopefully submit, thank you and enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Hell Yeah!<strong>

A day after Enma's crushing victory over Koigahama, which was a score of 46-0, Kobayakawa Sena enters the American football club house after his classes.

Since the club was just founded, by Ryokan Kurita and Kongou Unsui, it was in a room that was priorly vacant. The room was large and made was made even more spacious due to the removal of most of the chairs, their were some desks left toward the front of the room and a board on the wall not too far away. The people present were of course Ryokan Kurita and Kongou Unsui respectively, then followed memorable others. The ever tall, and nude, Mizumachi Kengo, the prideful kicker Sasaki Koutarou, Sena's rival and considered brother Kaitani Riku, the beautiful and perky Taki Suzuna, and last but not least Sena's best friend and _former_ fellow chibi as he too grew, Raimon Tarou a.k.a. Monta.

"Hey everyone" Sena greeted so all could hear, "Sena-kun!" Kurita exclaimed and devoured the much smaller man in a hug, Sena's eye looked as if bulging out his head in response to the action, "Mukyaaa! Senaaa!" Monta exclaimed energetically as always as they bumped forearms. Sena received nods and greeting from the rest but what was most surprising was... "Ahh, the golden legged boy, or should I say young man" Doburoku Sakaki grinned heartily at indeed a young man in Sena. Sena spent his senior year, or third year, in America playing American football at the Notre Dame Highschool in Sherman Oaks, California. This resulted in a lean but chiseled and powerful body, he proved the latter in the Koigahama game where he would occasionally run straight through and over defenders completely, he also grew a couple in height but easily unnoticed when standing next to the tower known as Kurita.

"Doburoku-sen-I mean Doburoku-san? it's so good to see you" Sena exclaimed happily. "Heheheh, it's good to see you two" Doburoku said with both eye smiles and a wide smile on his face. "Sena-kun" Kongou Unsui greeted with a nod, "Doburoku-san, now that the awaited on is hear what did you want to say?" Unsui asked respectfully.

_minutes prior..._

Unsui's and everyone else's attention was drawn to the sudden opening of the clubroom door and surprisingly they were met by the coach of the team that won the Christmas bowl several years prior, Doburoku Sakaki. The short aging man bowed then spoke "Please excuse my intrusion you gu-AAHHH" he was interrupted when Kurita's hug cracked his back in several different places simultaneously, "WAAHHHH! it's sooo goood to see you sensei" Doburoku answered with his eyes bulging and cheeks puffed out due to the vice he was in "zhu too vig vella", his voice was muffled. After he was released he caught his breath and was greeted by the Monta " RESPECT MAXX!" he bowed to the point where his forehead touched his knees, Doburoku just grinned and a drop of sweat went down his forehead in reminiscence of the monkey. "Ahh Doburoku-san long time no see" Taki Suzuna said with glee and eye smiles, but all the perverse man noticed was the once young girl's new bust, she noticed what he was staring at and in response she showed her back crossed her arms and pouted saying "Hmph, dirty old man". Doburoku shook his head to regain himself from the stupor Suzuna's chest put him in "All of you" he began "I have an announcement for this here football clu-" Kurita gasped interrupting his old coach "Sena isn't here so if your planning on addressing the entire club I think we should wait" he said twiddlin his fingers. Doburoku thought to himself meanwhile _Kurita, Unsui, Monta, Kengo, Riku, and Koutarou these few alone would mean championship status for their team and now even that Sena, heh, oh man am I honored and lucky to be able to coach such a squad _he thought revealing the announcement he was to make when Sena arrives.

_back to the present..._

"Ah yes Kongou-kun, my announcement" everyone perked their ears and gave all their attention to him with that statement, "As of today, I, Doburoku Sakaki am the Head Coach of the Enma Devil Bats of Enma University!" he exclaimed with pride and a shine in his eye, the now Coach Doburoku looked back at his team with a smile and a determined face. There was a silence, "YAAAAHH!" they all cheered with exceptions to few, Unsui being the stoic he is just smiled with the same look Doburoku had and pumped a fist clenching hard, and Doburoku the one being cheered for just kept the same look he had before but started nodding.

After it settled down Sena spoke out "Everyone I wanna say something" they all paid heed, "_**Coach-**_" Sena stopped to smile at his new coach "-Doburoku's announcement just tops what we have here, a team, what we have here is _the_ team" he said 'the' with emphasis to praise them and all listened to Sena's surpisingly inspiring voice in particular Suzuna who had a glint in each of her eyes. Sena continued "Though you may say some other or in depth reason but I know when it comes down to it we play this sport of American football just for the sheer love of it, and I know I speak for all of you when I say that" he barked those words with passion, he was answered by his teammates with a loud "YAAAAHHHH" even Unsui joined in. Sena then put out his arm with his hand outstretched and palm facing the floor, Sena looked at his hand and then two other hand simultaneously joined in, he looked up to Riku's and Monta's grinning and determined faces. The rest of the team followed suit putting their hands in and each and everyone a look of determination on their faces, "'Devil Bats' on three 'Hell Yeah' on six" Sena said Devil Bats and hell yeah in english which was fairly good due to his time at Notre Dame. Sena counted and the entire team exclaimed the chants with vigor "1,2,3, Devil Bats! 4,5,6, Hell Yeaaaaahhhhh!"...**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><em>Writer here, thank you for reading. I would appreciate your review on how I did, the chapter, etc. thanks ").Oh, and you can always submit ideas and your own characters heres the format:<em>

**Name:  
>Jersey number:<br>Benchpress:  
>40-yard dash time:<br>Height:  
>Weight:<strong>

**Optional:**

**Physical/mental aptitudes:  
>Background:<br>Appearance:  
>Team:<strong>

**Also, numbers must be compatible with their position and if a character for example is a linebacker and receiver then you must give a number that allows them eligibiliy for forward passes. thank you again ") **


	2. Interviews and a Challenge?

**Interviews and a Challenge?**

The Enma University American football clubroom had been the scene for history making moments ago with the announcement of Doburoku Sakaki as Enma's new and first ever head coach since the club was only founded recently by Kongou Unsui and Ryokan Kurita. Also, the short but inspiring speech by the man who is most likely to become the Enma Devil Bats starting running back, Kobayakawa Sena.

"Now let's get down to business" Doburoku said scanning the room, "I see only seven players here" he pointed out then continued "When's your next game?". Kurita suddenly lowered his head and his face became one of discouragement.

"Ughh he's right and what's worse we only have two linemen" Kurita said looking at Mizumachi Kengo the said other linemen. Unsui put a comforting hand on Kurita's shoulder, the latter looked back at the former, "Did you forget we have recruits coming in soon" Unsui said and Kurita laughed rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"Recruits, good" Doburoku said firmly, "So how are we going to evaluate, Unsui-sempai?" Sena posed a question to his upperclassmen and co-captain. Since Unsui and Kurita founded the club, and since given their skill it was only a matter of when they were proclaimed starters by the coach, they were co-captains to eachother. Sena then remembered something "Kurita are we going to use Hiruma's old 'offense, defence philosophy' " Sena saying that also jogged Kurita's memory of it. "Ahhh, great idea Sena-kun" Kurita patted Sena on the back, " The 'offense, defence philosphy' ?" Unsui questioned.

"Back when Sena, Monta, and I were in Deimon the first time people would actually want to join the American football club Hiruma would judge what position they should play based on how they would sit in front of us" Kurita explained. "If one would sit properly for example, straight up, legs together, and hands on their lap they were most likely made for offense" Sena added, "And if they sat aloof like for example, leaning, and legs spread they were defense MAX" Monta also added.

"But where's the reasoning behind it?" Unsui posed another question, "An offensive player must be professional, they must be skilled and be able to execute their job with precision while a defensive player must be a beast, they must be aggresive and can, figuratively speaking, catch their prey with a wild instinct" Coach Doburoku suddenly said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Taki-san please open the door" Unsui respectfully asked of Suzuna, she did and was met by a gang of people so much that so that she couldn't see them all throught the doorway. Everyone in the clubroom was in awe at the amount of people who came. Luckily, Suzuna had brought some extra chairs and set some snacks and refreshments on a table in a corner towars the back of the room prior to Sena's or Doburoku's arrival. "Ahh welcome p-please come in, have a seat, a snack, some refreshments" Suzuna stuttered the please but quickly regained herself and warmly welcomed the American football club hopefuls.

The hopefuls where diverse and came in many different sizes and builds, Suzuna directed Kurita and Mizumachi in the moving of chairs and desks for the interviews. The interview area was put in it's own are, there were five desks facing a lone chair. The middle desk meant for Coach Doburoku, the two desk for next to the middle were meant for the co-captains Kurita and Unsui respecitvely, and the outside desks belonged to Suzuna and Riku respecitvely, the latter and former would help with the interviews being that Riku was more than well-versed in the sport and surprisingly Suzuna had more than done her studying over the years.

"Would everyone please move back toward the emptier back part of the room and take a number, you will wait to be called on for your short interview" Suzuna announced and started handing out numbers as the hopefuls did as she said and moved back. Soon after the interviews began, "Number 45, please come to take your interview" Suzuna called out and the tall young man took a seat with his back leaning against the chair and his legs spread some, his hands on his thighs, and he was chewing on a toothpick with a straight face.

"Defence" all the interviewers and the club members surrounding them said in tandem. The young man cocked an eyebrow but then proceeded to introduce himself "Naomiya Naomi, Junior". Naomiya Naomi was a towering young man looking at least six feet tall. His attire was that of the standard Enma University uniform with some tweaks to it which was a red unbuttoned blazer with a white button up with the top buttons undone showing some chest, khaki slacks, and black shoes. He had tanned skinned and cut eyes almost appearing hawaiian, he had a thin but dark moustache that was split in the middle, and black hair in a dark caesar.

_"A third year?, unexpected, but who cares" _Doburoku thought to himself. "Pfft" an unknown hopeful tried to hold back laughing at the young man's feminine name, the young man hearing this in turn looked back slightly turning his head at the culprit shooting immense waves of killing intent which shut the other young man up. Naomiya then looking back was suddenly posed a question "Naomiya-san, I know of you...and your known for delinquency, give us a reason that you won't go back to your ways if accepted on the team" Suzuna said looking hard at the hopeful.

"I'm done with that life, I'm done being known as scum, I'm getting my life together and staying in the books and I feel this is the best way to occupy myself after school and instead of throwing punches that'll just shame me I rather dive for tackles that I and hopefully my team can be proud of" Naomiya said with determination and a look of determination on his face. Kurita was teary eyed as he solely clapped vigorously with a smile on his face, he was obviously moved by Naomiya's speech, a drop of sweat went down the back of Naomiya's head. "Sure I like your story kid, but, I loved the determination and energy you emitted and that's would any coach would want" Doburoku gave him a thumbs up with a grin and a glint in his eye, "Do you have a position in mind Naomiya-san" Unsui said.

"Anything that involves hitting is fine" Naomiya said bluntly as he answered, "Well then pl-" "please meet at the field tomorrow right after classes and thank you for your interest in this club, we look forward to seeing you" Unsui began but was then finished by Suzuna as she quickly gave the instructions and politely saw Naomiya off. Naomiya bowed his head and answered "Yes, you will see me" sternly and then left. _"Wow Suzuna-chan's really taking charge, kinda reminds me of Mamori-nee back in our time at Deimon."_ Sena thought to himself looking in awe at Suzuna as her back was turned. "Number 36" Suzuna called for the next to be interviewed.

The hopeful took a seat leaning for with his legs slightly spread, forehands resting on his thighs and his hand loosely together. "Defence" they said in tandem again, "Daeda Juuho, Freshman". Daeda Juho was considered short, looking slightly below average height. Juuho wore the Enma University uniform properly compared to Naomiya and that he wore the red blazer buttoned with the white button up under with a black tie, khaki slacks and black shoes.

Juuho's appearance was somewhat plain save for view things, he had slightly cut eyes that were bland and kina pointed downward. He had fair skin common among japanese but the unusual thing about him was his short brown hair done in a dark caesar combined with a very deep widow's peak which gave his hair the look of a skin tight helmet, though his hair was very well kempt being brushed into a wave pattern even into his widow peak.

"So Daeda-san why do you want to join this club and team" Doburoku posing the question this time. "Put it simply, I wanna know what hard work feels like" Juuho said blandly but with a look of hope in his slightly drooping eyes. "And why is that.." Unsui said, "All I do is laze around living an average life and lounging around reading manga about the 'hardworking hero' I wanna be that for a change" His drooping eyes perking up but only a little at the determination in his words."Are you sure you're willing to work hard for the win and take on hell with your very own hell" Kurita said with clenched fists and a fire in his eyes as he showed the passionate lineman side of him. "Yes! Sempai!" Juuho said, his leaning posture more stiff and his droopy eyes perked up but still visibly cut, Kurita grinned the fire still present in his eyes. "Now, are they're any positions you are interested in" Doburoku asked, "Defensive back, I want to be able to fight for and take the ball away either in the air or forcibly from a runner...or you could give me anything you want I'll just have to take it" Juuho's charisma seemed to lower during saying that last part and the interviewers sweated confusely at that, he seemed to have a self esteem problem. "Well Daeda-san We look forward to seeing you tomorrow" Suzuna said courteously.

The interviewers went by people quickly from that point getting in some average or slightly above average interviews, and then they were at the final. "Number 66" and they were approached by a giant then all of a sudden the man flicked the chair with a finger from the side sending it shooting at top speed out a window, breaking it. With a clawed finger pointed menacingly at Kurita the man exclaimed "Daiki, freshman and I challenge you Ryokan Kurita to a test of strength to the death!"...**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><em>Hey the writer here and I thank you for reading and ask that you please review because who knows it could greatly help. Also, I was wondering if char. like Kurita and Unsui who were 2nd years in the manga what year of college would they be in now, thank you ").<em>


End file.
